Letters
by Swyn Song
Summary: Cowritten with Demon-Kitty-Chan. 150 years after Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai, Aang is so well known that people go on tours following his journey. This is the story of one girl on the tour and her cousin at home, told in letters to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Letters

**Authoress Note: This is one of two fanfics I'm working on with Demon-Kitty-Chan (the other is also an Avatar fic, entitled SAT). It started out as a Letter Game (which is a game in which two people create characters and write letters, in character, to each other. Look it up on Wikipedia for more info). I wrote the letters from Mali to Akira, and D-K-C wrote the letters from Akira to Mali. At some point, one of us decided we should post it, and the honor of actually doing the posting came to me.**

**On another note, just to give you some background, this fanfic takes place about 150 years after Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai. The current Avatar is an Earthbender named Riko. Aang is now one of the most well known Avatars in recent history. Everything else will be explained in the next few letters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Neither Demon-Kitty-Chan nor myself own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any characters, locations, or concepts associated with the aforementioned show. However, Mali and Akira are owned by myself and D-K-C, respectively.

_And now that I've put you through all that, here we go!_

Dear Akira,  
What's up? How's things back at home? Sorry you couldn't come. I tried to convince Aunt Hira to let you go too, but you know how she is. She said that this trip was "costing enough already without paying for another person." Right, Aunt Hira. Just keep acting like I didn't save up for years to pay my own way, not to mention a significant part of hers (because I knew she wouldn't shut up if she didn't come about the "indignity of it all"). Not that I mind that much about the money. The Avatar Aang's Journeys Tour is a great chance to learn about the Hundred Years' War.  
Anyway, let me start from what you know. Aunt Hira and I left from home and started on the way to the South Pole to begin the tour. We're on the boat now, and boy do I feel seasick! I guess that's one disadvantage about growing up in the Fire Nation capital. You never get the chance to experience boat travel until you're puking your guts out over the side of a boat, wondering why you paid so much for this Agni-darn tour.  
On the bright side, I'm not the only one. We stopped at some Earth Kingdom town to pick up other tour members, including our guide. No idea who our guide is yet, by the way. All I know is that it's a he and he's an earthbender. Anyway, back to the puking. I met a guy named Jiro a few days ago... where else? Puking off the side of the ship. First thing he did, no joke, was look over at me and say, "I apologize ahead of time if a breeze starts blowing my puke into your face." I laughed, of course. What would you have done? Then I apologized back and we introduced ourselves. Then I noticed Aunt Hira standing nearby giving me her Disapproving Glare, so I excused myself. I wish I knew what was wrong with me making friends on the tour, anyway. Isn't the point supposed to be learning things? And who better to learn Earth Kingdom culture from than a citizen of the Earth Kingdom? It's nice to know that there's friendly people here, too.

So, what's going on at home? Did anyone figure out who was behind the Rhino Incident? If so, are you in trouble? If you are, tell them it was my fault too, and whatever they're going to do, they'll  
have to wait to do it until I get home. Please write back soon!  
Your Puking Cousin,  
Mali

Dear Mali,  
Things back home have been really boring without you lately. Though I am the only person who really is bummed out you're not here. Other than Old Cori, that is. You know how much he liked to be your adopted grandfather. Professor Saki was practically jumping for joy when I told him that you weren't going to be joining his extra bending class during the summer like we had planned. Maybe he thinks that this summer is going to become the most peaceful summer of his life just because you're on the Avatar Aang's Journeys Tour. Not if I have anything to say about it! And believe me, I do!  
It's actually okay that Aunt Hira wouldn't let me go. I knew right from the start she wouldn't. Now that I'm thinking about it, it was a lost cause from the very beginning to even ask. The lady practically hates me ever since I incinerated her priceless family heirlooms! I tried to tell her it was an accident! And in my defense if she didn't want them to get destroyed than she should not have put them outside to dry. All that put aside I don't even know why she had to come with you. She probably witnessed the Hundred Year's War first hand. No offense to Aunt Hira but...  
Sea sick? Yuck! I hope you don't get too sick or else you'll miss the whole thing! In the end I think it will be worth it though so hang in there!  
I probably would have done the same thing with Jiro. Who wouldn't have? Oh yeah, Aunt Hira! Why is she so grumpy all the time? Especially when we try to be friendly to other people we don't know? Remember when the Earth Kingdom performers came and we tried to pet their ostrich horses? Aunt Hira yanked us back so quick the ostrich horse buck and almost threw the performer! Afterward when we couldn't see Aunt Hira we went to apologize, remember? We were just talking to the man when she came out of literally nowhere and started to yell at him about 'his kind'! Poor guy!  
I wonder who you're guide will be. Hopefully he'll be someone that can deal with a grumpy Aunt Hira. He's certainly got his work cut out or him!  
I hope that you have better health at the Earth Kingdom. When you come back Professor Kinden will expect you to know everything about the other cultures, so watch out and make sure you remember things!  
Luckily no one found out who's behind the Rhino Incident... yet. It's only a matter of time though.. Who else could have pulled it off? Anerth? Even the thought of little week Anerth letting the rhino's lose makes me laugh!  
Please write back soon!  
Your Sympathetic Cousin,  
Akira


	2. Chapter 2

Letters

**Authoress Note: This is one of two fanfics I'm working on with Demon-Kitty-Chan (the other is also an Avatar fic, entitled SAT). It started out as a Letter Game (which is a game in which two people create characters and write letters, in character, to each other. Look it up on Wikipedia for more info). I wrote the letters from Mali to Akira, and D-K-C wrote the letters from Akira to Mali. At some point, one of us decided we should post it, and the honor of actually doing the posting came to me.**

**On another note, just to give you some background, this fanfic takes place about 150 years after Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai. The current Avatar is an Earthbender named Riko. Aang is now one of the most well known Avatars in recent history. Everything else will be explained in the next few letters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Neither Demon-Kitty-Chan nor myself own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any characters, locations, or concepts associated with the aforementioned show. However, Mali and Akira are owned by myself and D-K-C, respectively.

_And now that I've put you through all that, here we go!_

Dear Akira,

We made it to the South Pole, and guess what! Remember how I said our tour guide got on the ship when we stopped at the Earth Kingdom village? It's Jiro! I know, I couldn't believe it either when I found out. Thankfully, he told me the day before we landed, so I didn't miss any information when he started showing us around. Turns out he's a history student just like me, only the only way he could go on the tour was if he was a tour guide, so he studied up and was able to show us around while seeing all these places. Weird, huh? And he's a pretty good earthbender, from what he's said. It's mostly snow and ice here, so he can't exactly do much.

Let me tell you, the South Pole is cold! The only good thing about it is Aunt Hira moves way slower. Says that her joints are freezing or something. Anyway, we're learning a lot here. They showed us the actual iceberg Avatar Aang was found in! Since it's so cold down here, it's pretty much intact. We also got to meet some Water Tribe members, including Chief Sokka's great-grandson. Apparently, he looks just like his great-grandfather, but no one's about to dig Sokka up and check, obviously.

We also have a waterbender traveling with us, since Jiro's earthbending is pretty much useless here. Her name is Hini, and she's okay. Kinda quiet, though. But yeah, I'm freezing my tail off here. I m so thankful I mastered the breath of fire before the tour started, or I swear to Agni my hands would've frozen off by now. Did I mention it's cold here? Oh, and we get to eat dried fish. For every meal. Every day. I'm thankful we're leaving for the Southern Air Temple the day after tomorrow. I know they don't eat meat there, but anything's better than dried fish.

Tell Professor Saki that I'm sorry I made his summer so dull, and I'll be sure to tell him everything I learned when I get back. Professor Kinden too. I'm sure the two will have very different reactions. Give Old Cori a hug from me and tell him I miss him. And keep me updated on what's going on!

Sincerely,

Mali

* * *

Dear, Mali  
That is so cool that your guide turned out to be Jiro! I have a feeling that he's going to be nice. How is the Earth Kingdom? Is anyone there still a little prejudice against the Fire Nation? The only reason I'm asking this is because Professor Saki said that a couple years back, only about ten, he went to an Earth Kingdom town for part of her studies and some of the villagers didn't really like him being there. Hard feelings still don't ever disappear after more than a century apparently.  
You two have a lot in common so far! You're both history students, both are benders, and both have a sense of hummer. From what you've told me so far I've come to the conclusion that he does too.  
Brr! It sure sounds cold down there! Maybe now that Aunt Hira is frozen up you can have some fun! Wow! I can't believe that you actually got to see the actual iceberg that Avatar Aang was frozen in! Now I do have to admit after you telling me that that I am a bit jealous. Was Chief Sokka the one with the boomerang? Or was that Boomie? Or was he the Earth King? I get those two mixed up a lot. The same nuttiness I guess. I see the frozen and coldness of the South Pole hasn't frozen your good humor.  
Poor Jiro! It must feel terrible not to be able to bend. How old is Hini? Do you think that you could snap her out of her quiet mood? Or is she just one of those kind of girls who are afraid of their own shadow and would pass out if you talked to them. Good thing I didn't come. I probably would have set fire to something while trying to get warmer. Then you would have ended up trying to put it out. Yeah you did mention it is cold. Just once or twice though. Did I mention that it is incredibly warm and nice here? Fish? Yuck! Even though it's not meat I agree that the Southern Air Temple may have a better choice of food.  
Yesterday something very big happened. Someone moved here. Next door to be precise. And to be even more precise it's an Earth Kingdom family. Surprised? So am I. I didn't think that anyone, especially an earth bending family, outside of fire benders would want to live in the Fire Nation. They have two kids. I'm not sure what their names are but I defiantly plan on finding out. I'm so curios why they're here. It takes a lot for me not just to run up to them, shove them against the wall, and get some answers. Of course I don't want to be the one to start another war with the nations so looks like that maneuver is off the list. One of them, a boy, looks to be about our age. Maybe if they stay and when you come back we can have some good spars.  
Wanting Answers,  
Akira


	3. Chapter 3

Letters

**Authoress Note: I just realized that the last chapter has the exact same Authoress note as the first one. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: **Neither Demon-Kitty-Chan nor myself own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any characters, locations, or concepts associated with the aforementioned show. However, Mali and Akira are owned by myself and D-K-C, respectively.

_And now that I've put you through all that, here we go!_

Dear Akira,

How many times must I tell you? Chief Sokka was the one with the boomerang, Boomie was the King of Omashu, and the Earth King was the one with the bear (I know you didn't ask about the bear, but it must've crossed your mind). We haven't really been in the actual Earth Kingdom yet. We just left the Southern Air Temple (It was really awesome, seeing all of those Air Nomad artifacts, not to mention meeting some Airbenders, who, as you know, are all descendants of Avatar Aang himself!), and are on our way to Kyoshi Island. Hini stayed behind at the South Pole; I guess she just helps out every tour that comes through there. On the bright side, I've gotten over my seasickness! Now I can walk around on the boat with no problem, so Jiro's been showing me around the ship.

I got to meet some other tourists, by the way. A few of the ones I've met are Earth Kingdom, but I haven't seen any sign of prejudice yet, thank Agni. In fact, I think you'd like some of them. For one, there's Meda. She's here with her boyfriend (or maybe I should say shadow; he's always with her) Zan and Zan's sister Aiko. Aiko and Zan are kind of quiet, but Meda makes up for it, let me tell you. She's one of those people with a lot of things on her mind that just have to come out. Then for Fire Nation tourists, there's this one woman Nira who has formed a bit of a complaint society with Aunt Hira (the only good thing about it is it gives Aunt Hira something else to do), and this boy Hizo. He's nice, but sometimes it's hard to tell what he's thinking. Then there's Meikka. You'd love Meikka; she is one of the best pranksters I've ever met. No, before you ask, she and I haven't done anything... yet.

New neighbors? And Earth Kingdom besides? Sounds interesting. Once you find out their names and a bit more about them, let me know. And keep me updated on the gossip! Is it true Prince Kouzon is missing? I heard someone talking about it in this village we stopped at for supplies (ship food, before you ask, is a bit better than school food). I wasn't sure it was true, so I thought I'd ask you, because you're geographically closer to that kind of thing than I am.

Sincerely,

Mali

* * *

Dear Mali,  
Thank you! Boomie didn't have a boomerang. He's the one who had Flopsie. Right? The Southern Air Temple sounds amazing! Lucky! Did you get to ride on an air craft? I mean did an Air bender give you a ride? Kyoshi Island.... Hmm... That sounds cool. Do they still do they fan fighting style there? If so, did you get to watch them do a traditional dance with the fans? I heard that their really good. Congratulations on getting over the seasickness! I bet Aunt Hira is going on and on about the fact that fire benders aren't meant to be on a boat. Am I right? In your next letter could you describe the ship? I've never been on one and the only time I've seen one is when we traveled to Arishioe to visit Uncle. Remember?  
Wow. You've already met a lot of people! When you told me about Hini I had a feeling that she wouldn't leave the area that she was comfortable in. Maybe if you could get Zan and Aiko out of their little bubbles than they would be fun. Meda sounds to be more of a motor mouth than Devi. You could NOT get that girl to be quiet. Thank Agni that Aunt Hira is distracted with Nira. Maybe you can sneak out from her gaze once and a while. Good for you! Hizo...Hizo... Didn't we have a great Uncle named Hizo? You know the one I'm talking about. The one that went crazy and killed himself. That Hizo. Hopefully this kid is nothing like him. At least crazy Uncle Hizo always had a good sense of humor. Meikka sounds very cool. Who is she traveling with? Or is she alone? Just make sure that any pranks you pull don't get you kicked out of the tour. That would not be cool. And Aunt Hira will defiantly blow her top.  
I still haven't found much out about our new neighbors unfortunately. But I do know one of their names. The boy's name is Jet. Yes, I said Jet. Just like the Jet that tried to blow the dam to get rid of the Fire Nation troops. Only hopefully this Jet isn't mentally insane. He's kind of quiet and looked at me VERY suspicious like when I tried to talk to him. Then guess what he did? Guess! He walked away!! Without saying anything! I could have set him up in flames right there and then but instead I walked away with what dignity I had left. And it is true! All true! Prince Kouzon is missing! Everybody is talking about it. The rumor goes that he was out taking a walk outside the palace without any guards and never returned! The Fire Lord is extremely angry and has sent out almost ALL the guards. Fire Lady Norri has locked herself in her chambers and refuses to talk to anyone or come out. She has even refused the Fire Lord! Many fear that she has gone too far. But everyone knows that Kouzon was her favorite son. That's it for now. I'll keep you updated!  
Your Frustrated Cousin,  
Akira


	4. Chapter 4

Letters

**Authoress Note: Apologies for the delay in updates. Various things happened that kept me really busy. Since it's partly my fault, I'm going to go ahead and post multiple chapters.**

**Disclaimer: **Neither Demon-Kitty-Chan nor myself own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any characters, locations, or concepts associated with the aforementioned show. However, Mali and Akira are owned by myself and D-K-C, respectively.

_And now that I've put you through all that, here we go!_

Dear Akira,

Okay, I'll start by answering your questions. Yes, Boomie had Flopsie. No, I didn't get to ride anything, although I got to pet a sky bison. The ship: I guess it's about normal size, as sips go (I really have no idea. I don't know anything about ships) and it's black and sort of intimidating-looking. Jiro says that it was designed to look like a Fire Nation ship in the Hundred Years' War, although I have no idea why. There's a deck and a bunch of rooms below deck. Everyone gets a room, and there's a big room where we all eat. That's about it.

We got to Kyoshi Island yesterday, and met the Kyoshi warriors. Yes, we got to see the fans. The girls in our group even got a short lesson on how to use one. I dropped mine, and if it had been real, I would've sliced my foot off. And we got to see a fan dance. It was really sweet.

I am so thankful for Nira. If it wasn't for her, I'd be stuck listening to Aunt Hira rambling on and on (because she has been. Her voice carries so well, I'm surprised you haven't heard her). I do remember Uncle Hizo! He was weird. This Hizo isn't at like that. He is kinda weird, though. He's friendly enough, but sometimes it seems like he's just being polite, like he isn't paying any attention to what he's saying. And oddly enough, it's like he's trying to avoid every Fire Nation person here. You'd think he'd talk to people from his own country more than to foreigners.

It's kind of funny that you should mention Jet, even just as your neighbor's name. There's this one guy here, Fado, who swears that he's the descendant of one of the Freedom Fighters. You remember the Freedom Fighters from history class, right? Jet's gang? This Jet doesn't sound crazy, only incredibly rude. Didn't you say there was another kid? What's he or she like?

Wait a minute; Fire Lady Norri locked herself in her chambers? Wow. She usually seems so calm. I hope someone finds Prince Kouzon soon, or Agni only knows what she'll do next. I'll bet everyone's freaking out about it at home. For a youngest son, Prince Kouzon is really popular. I know all the Fire Nation citizens here are having trouble finding another topic of conversation, and quite a few Earth Kingdom citizens too.

I'm going to have to wrap up this letter now; Jiro and I are going to take a closer look at the statue of Avatar Kyoshi.

Until next time,

Mali

* * *

Dear Mali,

Kyoshi Island sounds nice. Good thing the fan wasn't real or else Aunt Hira would have totally lost it! Maybe they made the ships to look like that so they would be authentic.  
Hizo sounds like someone who has a lot of secrets. Maybe he's just there to get away from something. Life at home isn't that good. That kind of thing. Or maybe he's just shy.  
Is Fado a descendant of one of the Freedom Fighters? I remember them. That was one of the lessons I actually listened to. Just thinking about people who were willing to fight for The Cause. Of course I hope nothing like that ever happens again. But maybe it's leading up to something... Jet has a little sister, she's about ten. She was outside putting up the wash to dry on the line and, since it was a very windy day, one of the pieces of clothes blew away. I was also outside in our yard feeding the dragon moose (I can't believe how many rich people want to board these things here) when I saw it blowing away. So I did what I would usually do. I bent down, picked it up, and tried to give it to her. Only she wouldn't take it. So, being the patient person I am, I still tried to give it to her. Guess what? She started to cry. You read that right. Cry. So there I was with the cloth in my hand and a crying girl next to me when Jet walked out. I have a pretty good idea of what he saw. He didn't see the fact that I was trying to be nice and give his sister the cloth back. No. He saw a mean fire bender bully who grabbed the cloth away from his little innocent, crying sister and was teasing her. Jet looked pretty darn mad. He came over and yanked the cloth out of my hands. Yanked it! As you very well know I can have only so much patience before I snap. Now, thinking back on the incident, I feel stupid that I didn't have enough patience. I stood up and glared at him. Not just a teasing glare but the glare that you and I use when we're trying to intimidate people that we are going to fight. His sister went behind him and he stepped in front of her. It could have all been over, but then he spit at me. In my defense he could have been the bigger bender and walked away. So what if I punched him? It was only after he spit at me. Sidestepping all the bloody and mean details I found out that he can earth bend. I'm not sure what Jet's punishment was (if he gets one) but I'm grounded for one week. No bending. On the very tiny plus side I found out that his sister's name is Kariotta.  
Now for the big news I've been wanting to save for last. The Fire Lord thinks that the Earth Kingdom kidnapped Prince Kouzon. It's because the Prince has a very close friend in the earth kingdom and the Fire Lord thinks that he was going to visit this friend and the friend set up the kidnap. I'm not sure what the friends name is. I bet you'll be hearing this news very soon. Fire Lady Norri still refuses to come out of her chambers. She allows only one servant to come and bring her food. The Fire Lord is very angry. Please try and be safe. I'm not sure to what measures the Fire Lord will take against the Earth Kingdom for the rumor. If any.  
Your Grounded Cousin,

Akira

**Leaving reviews is good for your soul.**


	5. Chapter 5

Letters

**Authoress Note: I think maybe one more chapter after this will be enough for today.**

**Disclaimer: **Neither Demon-Kitty-Chan nor myself own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any characters, locations, or concepts associated with the aforementioned show. However, Mali and Akira are owned by myself and D-K-C, respectively.

_And now that I've put you through all that, here we go!_

Dear Akira,

Okay, something big's happened here. I'm not sure how big, but it could be really bad. Remember when I told you about Nira? The one who's been complaining about everything? Well, when we left Kyoshi Island a few days ago, she found a note taped to the door of her cabin. I don't know exactly what it said, but I think it can be summed up as "go back where you came from, Fire Nation scum!" At first I thought it was a prank. But then on deck a few hours later, a boulder fell out of nowhere and nearly crushed her! Don't even ask me where the boulder came from. As you can guess, I'm pretty nervous about what'll happen next, and to who. I'm just hoping it was a one-time freak occurrence.

The good news is that we'll be heading to Omashu next, and we're going through the Cave of Two Lovers (I know it's not in order of Avatar Aang's actual journey, but it's so we don't go to the same place twice). That should be fun, especially since we'll be talking about other urban legends from that time period. And no, I don't know if Fado is really a descendant of one of the Freedom Fighters, although if he was, he'd jump to the top of my suspect list.

I think you and Jet both messed up: you for losing your temper and Jet for not letting you explain yourself. Although I think one week of being grounded is overdoing it a little.

You know something? I don't think that anyone in the Earth Kingdom would kidnap Prince Kouzan. They'd have to be pretty dumb to think they'd get away with it. I think it's more likely that the Prince is hiding out somewhere having a good laugh at everyone trying to find him. That's where I'd be, anyway. He'll probably come running back when he hears how bad his mom is doing without him.

Worried,

Mali

* * *

Dear Mali,

Agni! That's scary! I hope she stays safe. Be careful and don't do anything stupid to get yourself squished by a big rock. I wonder who it is and why they're going after the Fire Nation passengers. Do you have any ideas who could be involved? I bet Aunt Hira is pretty freaked out and really scared.  
The Cave of Two Lovers? That sounds cool. Isn't that where there are supposed to be badger moles? I heard they're huge! It sounds like Fado is just making the whole Freedom Fighter thing up. You better watch out for him though if he is telling the truth. Remember, Freedom Fighters often used violence to solve their problems. Of course the Fire Nation used to be the same way. Still, I think you had better watch him.  
Thank you! I haven't seen Jet since then but I think both our family's are trying their hardest to keep us from seeing each other and fighting again.... You're right. I hate to admit it, but you're right. I should have kept my temper down. What would you have done? Just wondering because you usually snap a little while after I do. I'm not sure I'll ever figure out why they're here. Every time I see Kariotta, even when I try to smile, she looks a little freaked. I guess I would too.  
You're probably right. (Again!) But I'm still a little worried because the Fire Lord is practically uprooting the whole Fire Nation looking for the Prince. I think that if he is just hiding and laughing at it all than he should get punished big time for making his parents worry like that. Lire Lady Norri is still locked in her chambers. The Fire Lord isn't even trying to get her to come out any more. I hope they find him.  
Your Worried Cousin,

Akira

**Leaving reviews is good for your soul.**


	6. Chapter 6

Letters

**Authoress Note: Alrighty, I have no idea when the next chapter or so will be up. Juat thought I'd go ahead and let y'all know that.**

**Disclaimer: **Neither Demon-Kitty-Chan nor myself own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any characters, locations, or concepts associated with the aforementioned show. However, Mali and Akira are owned by myself and D-K-C, respectively.

_And now that I've put you through all that, here we go!_

Dear Akira,

We're in Omashu now. The Cave of Two Lovers was... interesting. Did you know that there are still singing nomads wandering around? And thanks to the ones my group met, I still have that stupid Secret Tunnel song stuck in my head! Nothing happened in the cave, which surprised me. The urban legends were interesting, though. Did you know that supposedly Fire Lord Zuko had a cousin that ran away from home at age 8 and joined the Freedom Fighters? Fado said that that story was a pile of ostrich-horse droppings, and that he'd know. Everyone ignored him. I got to talk to Jiro after we arrived in Omashu. He's nervous about the incident in my last letter too, because if it gets too out of control, he could get fired. We talked about it a bit, and he said if I wanted to know, I should find out who on this tour are earthbenders, because no one else could launch boulders at people. He said he'd help, but he's really busy. Meikka and I decided we're going to figure out what's going on by the time we reach the North Pole (I know, easier said than done...). We're going to start asking around tomorrow.

Okay, I admit, I probably would've lost my temper with Jet too, but my temper loss would just result in a lot of very loud yelling. You know I'm not one for firebending when I'm angry. I'm always afraid I'll burn something down. I hope you guys get over this misunderstanding (if you're ever allowed to be near each other ever again).

Still no sign of Prince Kouzan? That's not good at all. I hope, wherever he is, he's okay.  
Wow. Lotta stuff going on on my end. Can't wait to hear what's happening on yours.

Waiting Eagerly For a Reply,

Mali

* * *

Dear Mali,

Wow, I had no clue that there were still nomads there. What were they like? Good luck getting that song out of your head! Really? Wow. I wonder if that really is true about Fire Lord Zuko's cousin; despite what Fado says. I don't blame Jiro for being nervous. I hope to Agni that nothing else happens. Obviously no one else could launch bolder except earth benders! Hopefully Meikka and you get to the bottom and find out what's happening. Good luck.  
I saw Jet just the other day. Surprisingly he didn't chuck a bolder at me and I didn't try to set him up in flames. I actually think that we could get along if he would only listen what I have to say. His sister is really shy, and it's not just around me. Kariotta is just naturally super shy. I know this because sometimes she sits out on her front steps to play with her dolls or fold some clothes and every time anyone walks bye she either hides behind whatever she is doing or runs into the house.  
The Prince is still gone. Fire Lady Norri is still beside herself, but she has left her chambers. The Fire Lord is growing more impatient day by day. Prince Kouzan is going to be in a lot of trouble when and if he comes back home.  
Old Cori says 'Hi' and wants you to know that: 'You shouldn't let your aunt get to you and to have fun on that 'crazy vacation' of yours.' Professor Saki is rather enjoying his vacation without any mischief. So far, but if what I planned goes all right than it will be so- Wait... Oops... I have to stop this letter earlier than I planned to. The Professor caught on a lot quicker than I thought he would. I'll tell you all about it in my next letter.  
Your Cousin in Trouble and Waiting for a Reply,

Akira

**Leaving reviews is good for your soul.**


End file.
